


a lonely island lost in the middle of a foggy sea

by spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jimmy has always been very determined to get what he wants. sometimes, tyler gets caught up in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lonely island lost in the middle of a foggy sea

**Author's Note:**

> commission for praetorian_guard! plot: tyler and jimmy are a couple and attempt to persuade mox to become romantically involved with them.

Jimmy Jacobs is a very persuasive person. Tyler’s known this since the day he met the man, but on occasion it gets more obvious — and, of course, more annoying.

“No,” he says flatly, a little pissed that he’s not being allowed to enjoy his afterglow.

Jimmy sighs heavily, flopping over Tyler’s chest to blink at him hopefully. “Please,” he tries. “You love me.”

“Sometimes reluctantly,” says Tyler, though he does scratch the back of Jimmy’s neck. “I don’t even know this guy.”

“You’d like him, he’s funny,” Jimmy replies, his eyes lit with the glee of someone who can sense a win in an argument around the corner. “He makes fun of people a lot. He has dimples.”

“I’ve already got a funny guy who makes fun of people a lot,” says Tyler. 

“Dimples,” Jimmy stresses again. “And he’s tall. And seriously like, so fucking funny. He hates everyone.”

“Sounds like a real winner,” says Tyler dryly. “If he hates everyone, why would you think he’d be down for this?”

“Because look at you,” Jimmy replies. “You’re my gay meal ticket here, Tyler. Without you, this wouldn’t work. I’m pretty, but I am not pretty enough on my own to convince someone to have a threesome.”

“And I am?” Tyler says, doubtful.

“Yes,” says Jimmy with absolutely no irony in his voice. “Are you kidding me? Yes.”

Tyler sighs heavily, and Jimmy must be able to sense something in it, because a grin starts to grow at the edges of his mouth. “This is gonna backfire,” Tyler warns. “If I get the shit beat out of me because you couldn’t keep it in your pants, I’m gonna be pretty pissed.”

“I’ll kiss it better,” Jimmy dismisses. He’s full-on grinning now. “Thanks baby, I love you.”

“Gross,” Tyler mumbles, but he lets Jimmy kiss him anyway.

Tyler doesn’t know this guy — Jimmy calls him Mox, and Tyler has looked him up, and, okay, he’s not averse to having a good time with the guy. He’s the kind of guy Tyler’s always hated being attracted to, kind of scruffy, kind of scummy, looks like he can probably belch the alphabet. Does a lot of the kind of matches Tyler’s always shied away from. He doesn’t mind bleeding, has done a lot of it in his time, but Mox seems to take it to the next level. Every picture of the guy Tyler’s seen, he’s been covered in blood.

He’s not covered in blood when Tyler meets him for real, but he does still have that scruffy look about him, an air of slight suspicion on his face.

“Mox,” he says to introduce himself.

“Tyler,” says Tyler. Jimmy’s there, too, anticipatory, and Tyler wants to roll his eyes. He’s sure there’s some sort of rule about the subtlety of asking for a threesome with someone, but Jimmy’s never been good at subtle. He can tell Mox is catching on that something’s up when his eyes flick from Tyler to Jimmy and back, then narrow.

His hand is big. Warm but not sweaty. 

“What the fuck’s up with you?” Mox asks Jimmy, half chewing gum that must have been crammed into his cheek. “Look like a fuckin’ jumping bean.”

Tyler snorts, and Mox’s gaze returns to him. Tyler doesn’t think he’s imagining the way Mox’s eyes sort of linger on him, a glance down his frame and then back up to him. He grins at Tyler. Got a good smile. Nice eyes. Piercing, but Tyler kind of likes it.

He makes a snap decision. Jimmy probably has a whole plan, but Tyler feels like Mox is probably the type who likes a straightforward man, rather than vague hints and useless conversation. He doesn’t know for sure, but there’s something about Mox that feels familiar and he can’t figure out what.

“He’s trying to figure out how to ask if you wanna have a threesome,” Tyler offers, casual as anything, and Mox’s eyebrows raise, his mouth twitching up again into something that isn’t quite a smile, a mixture of surprise and something a little like he’s impressed. Jimmy sputters, his hand squeezing tight at the back of Tyler’s t-shirt, one hard tug to show his displeasure.

“That so?” Mox asks, tilting his head to look at Tyler harder with those eyes of his. Head-on, he sure is something. Intense. “Jesus, Jacobs, at least buy me a drink first.”

Jimmy doesn’t reply, but Tyler can feel himself smiling, and he curls a hand in the back of Jimmy’s hair, scritches lightly. It’s okay, we’re all good, he tries to communicate without speaking. I got this.

“Kind of forward,” Mox says finally, but his stature is more relaxed now, and he starts chewing his gum again, slowly, thoughtfully. “Kind of like that. Buy me a beer and you got a deal.”

“You’re a cheap date,” says Jimmy. He sounds like he’s not sure whether or not Mox is joking, but to be fair, Tyler can’t tell, either.

Mox shrugs a shoulder with a casual sort of ease. “Make it a fancy beer, then.”

They wind up at the bar in the hotel where Jimmy and Tyler are staying, crammed in a booth in a dark corner. Mox has a bottle in front of him and he’s twirling it carefully with one finger on the rim. Tyler could’ve guessed he’d drink bottled beer.

He’s carefully glancing between Jimmy and Tyler now. Jimmy got one of his weird fruity cocktails, bright turquoise, with a name like Blue Elephant Jesus or something. Tyler got a ginger ale, because he’s boring and also he doesn’t like drinking a ton, and he wants his wits about him if he’s got to convince someone to fuck him.

“Didn’t know about you two,” says Mox, his fingers smudging prints into the condensation on his bottle. He’s leaning his chin against a propped up fist, glancing between the two of them. It’s a lazy look, like maybe he could’ve guessed about the two of them but hadn’t gotten around to it yet.

“Most people figure they do,” Tyler says. He lifts his drink to have a mouthful of ginger ale and it’s good, refreshing. He can feel Mox’s eyes on him while he does it.

“You even old enough to drink?” Mox asks, and Tyler rolls his eyes while Jimmy snickers.

“Yes,” Tyler says pointedly. “I’m twenty-three, actually, thanks.”

Mox smiles at him in a curious way. His eyes crinkle at the corners. It’s interesting, for someone Tyler knows spends most of his time covered in blood and who has said _fuck_ about forty times since Tyler met him twenty minutes ago, he has kind of a baby face. Not that Tyler can talk.

“Have some of this,” Mox prompts, sliding his beer across the table to Tyler. It leaves a graduating ring of condensation smeared on the wooden table, and it fits into Tyler’s hand easily.

He doesn’t ask questions, just tips the bottle back and drinks. It tastes like beer. Most beers kind of taste the same to Tyler, aftertaste of uncooked bread dough, yeasty and dry. There’s something oaky about this one, maybe. Maybe. Tyler’s godawful at figuring out the undertones or the subtle notes or whatever, with beers.

Not bad. He swallows and slides the bottle back to Mox. Jimmy’s hand is on his leg, and it squeezes, and Tyler’s had one mouthful of alcohol but suddenly feels just a little tipsy. He’s pretty sure it’s not from the alcohol at all. 

He’s been trying his hardest not to think about the whole _actual threesome_ aspect of this, first because he wasn’t sure it was going to happen and then once Mox had semi-agreed, because he was pretty sure he would just overthink it. But now it’s hard not to think about, with Jimmy’s hand on his thigh and Mox looking right at him, his eyes half-lidded, his mouth playing at the lip of the bottle.

Tyler wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss Jimmy and he wants to kiss Mox, and he wants to do both of those things right now.

“You up for this?” Tyler asks, tipping his glass toward Mox in question and then having another swallow of ginger ale. It cleanses his mouth of some of that yeasty beer-taste that tends to coat his teeth and the roof of his mouth. “Got you a fancy beer any everything.”

Mox grins, and drains the rest of his beer. “Shit, man. Offer I can’t refuse. Y’even got me a fancy beer.”

Tyler’s never had a threesome before, so he’s not too sure how this is going to work, but Jimmy seems to be pretty confident about it. Then again, Jimmy’s forthright about literally everything in his life, so there’s a chance he’s just bullshitting, but either way he’s better than Tyler at this. Mox, too, seems pretty laid back about the whole thing in the elevator ride up to Tyler and Jimmy’s hotel room. 

“How d’you wanna do this, man?” Jimmy asks Mox once the door is closed behind them. His eyes flick once to Tyler and then back to Mox, so fast that Tyler’s not sure whether he was meant to notice or not.

Mox shrugs with his whole body, and slips his jacket off, draping it across the back of the chair at the desk in the room. The desk lamp is on, and Mox reaches over, flicks the switch of it off and then on again. “Just do how you usually do,” he suggests, flopping down into the chair and scooting it closer to the bed. “I’ll join in.”

Tyler’s not sure how they usually do; he’s not usually thinking about it this hard. How they usually do is frantic, fast, after a show or something. He doesn’t usually have to _decide_ to fuck Jimmy. Usually, the fucking just happens.

It’s a good thing Jimmy is Jimmy, though, because he just nods like this is how they always do this, like threesomes are part of their daily lives, and he pulls Tyler into a kiss.

It’s easy to relax into because this is Jimmy, and Jimmy kisses him all the time. Jimmy walks backwards toward the bed and it’s easy, like this, to pretend it’s all normal, there’s nobody else there, just him and Jimmy and a bed. He knows what to do when he’s got Jimmy and a bed.

Jimmy pulls his shirt over his head and then pushes Tyler to sit down on the bed, following after, seating himself in Tyler’s lap. This is one of Tyler’s favorite ways to do this, because Jimmy’s older and Bigger in a lot of ways than Tyler is, but this is one of the few ways that Jimmy makes himself small. Tyler slips an arm around Jimmy’s waist to pull him closer, and Jimmy smiles into his mouth.

“Hey, you,” he mumbles against Tyler’s lips, his fingers tucking into Tyler’s hair at the nape of his neck. He tugs a little, not enough to hurt, but enough that it reminds Tyler of hurt, the potential of a sting. He likes that. He can’t quite forget that Mox is watching this, but this is him and Jimmy and Tyler always knows what to do and how to act when it’s him and Jimmy.

Jimmy leans back out of the kiss and then drops another one on Tyler’s mouth before he nods toward the head of the bed. “Lemme suck your dick,” he says, a mutter against Tyler’s cheek, and Tyler shivers, but does scoot back. He stacks the pillows one on top of the other, leaning his back against them, and Jimmy plops down between his legs on his stomach.

“Hi,” whispers Tyler, and he thinks he hears a quiet huff of laughter from Mox, and it makes him feel electric. He bites his lip as Jimmy pops the button on his jeans, bites his lip hard enough to hurt, and Jimmy kisses him right above his waist. Jimmy sucks there hard enough that a pink blotch rises to Tyler’s skin there where he’s paler, less touched by the sun.

Jimmy tugs Tyler’s jeans down just enough to take his dick out and Tyler’s surprised he’s not more embarrassed about this. He’s had his dick out in front of other dudes, obviously, in their line of work, but very rarely has he gotten his dick sucked while somebody else watched. And by very rarely, he means, like, never, never ever.

“Y’okay?” asks Jimmy, quiet, though it’s a pretty small hotel room so Tyler has no doubt that Mox can hear, and _that’s_ a little embarrassing.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tyler assures, cupping his hand around Jimmy’s neck. He can feel Jimmy’s pulse thudding against the palm of his hand, or maybe that’s his own pulse; who knows. He can never remember how that works. His dick is already a little hard just from the situation, and Jimmy’s hand around it is warm, and, well, even if Tyler _was_ a little hesitant, it’s never taken much to get him going.

Jimmy smiles at him, leans his head down against Tyler’s hip bone and nuzzles him there, his tongue touching lightly to the base of his dick. It tickles, a little, and Tyler is hard pressed not to laugh, but he always feels a little giggly when he and Jimmy have sex. It’s fun, being around Jimmy, and that doesn’t change when they’re naked.

Jimmy’s mouth is hot and wet when it finally closes around the head of Tyler’s cock and this, he knows, this he doesn’t have to think about, whether someone’s watching him or not. Tyler inhales hard and his head wavers backward, his hand drifting into Jimmy’s hair. He doesn’t pull (knows Jimmy hates that) but he likes to have something to ground him a little.

When Tyler opens his eyes – hadn’t remembered closing them – he’s looking right at Mox across the room, and Mox is looking back at him with his head tilted, a little smile on his face.

Tyler swallows the sudden mouthful of saliva that’s just appeared in the back of his throat, and opens his mouth to talk without having any idea what he’s going to say.

“You gonna come over here or did you just want a free show?”

Mox’s eyebrows raise and his smile widens, but there’s a sort of pinkness at the high points of his cheeks. Tyler thinks he’s probably not as unaffected as he likes to come across.

“Well, golly, I guess I can’t argue with that.” His voice has gotten thicker, too, a rasp to it that was there before but not quite so solidly.

Tyler has no idea what he’s planning on doing once Mox gets over there, but he knows that he wants him there, wants something to do with his hands, with his mouth, whatever. It’s a big bed and Tyler’s kind of cockeyed on it so there’s room for Mox to knee onto it, pull his shirt over his head and settle back on his heels.

It’s kind of hard for Tyler to focus with Jimmy’s tongue tracing the veins on the underside of his dick, but he manages to hook a finger in one of the belt loops of Mox’s jeans and tug, hope he gets the message.

Mox shuffles closer, and presses his thumb against Tyler’s bottom lip. Tyler flicks his tongue against it, presses his tongue against the pad of Mox’s thumb and pushes it against the edge of his thumbnail. Mox is watching him, rapt, and Tyler doesn’t know if he’ll ever get over that mingled look of concentration and arousal.

“You sure are pretty,” says Mox in an undertone, and Tyler usually hates that, because it’s usually said by weird old crones in the locker room, or by people who have just grabbed his ass out of nowhere. He kind of likes it when Mox says it, though. Mox still looks kind of suspicious, like he’s half expecting this to be a joke, and Tyler wants to prove to him beyond a shadow of a doubt that it’s not.

“Come here,” Tyler says, tugging at Mox’s belt loop again, and Mox leans down, and Tyler kisses him. He really, really likes the way Mox startles like he wasn’t expecting it even though Tyler gave him every possible indication.

Mox’s lips are chapped and it reminds him of Jimmy, but he smells like leather where Jimmy smells like – Tyler’s not sure how to describe how Jimmy smells. Like expensive air freshener. He doesn’t think Jimmy would appreciate that, or he might think it was funny. Mox just smells warm, mostly, warm and kind of like cigarettes. 

Jimmy pinches Tyler’s thigh and Tyler breaks his kiss with Mox, blinking, to look down at him. Jimmy’s mouth is red and damp and Tyler wants to kiss him too, wants to kiss everyone in this room and all at once. He hooks fingers into the necklace Jimmy’s wearing, knows it’s durable enough to handle a solid yank, and pulls him into the kiss he wants.

Jimmy laughs but allows it, lets Tyler’s tongue explore his mouth, kissing Jimmy until he can’t taste any of himself anymore. Mox’s hand is on the side of Tyler’s throat and his thumb keeps brushing along his collarbone and it’s such a sensory experience that Tyler almost can’t imagine there being more to this than what it already is.

“Hey,” Jimmy says, finally, has to push a hand against Tyler’s chest to break the kiss. “Hey, can you flip over for me, huh?”

“Mhm,” murmurs Tyler, but he grabs another kiss before he does, and he bites Jimmy’s bottom lip before he ends it.

Mox is eyeing Jimmy speculatively, and Tyler pauses in his movements to watch.

“What if I want one of those?” he asks, still tracing the line of Tyler’s neck with one of his knuckles. Jimmy looks a little surprised, and glances from Tyler to Mox and back again. He shrugs.

“Sure, we’re all friends here,” he says, and Tyler remembers what Jimmy had said when he was telling Tyler about wanting to do this, about how Tyler was his gay meal ticket, and he wonders whether Jimmy might have thought Tyler was the only reason Mox might want to do this. That’s a little too sad for him to think about when he’s getting laid, though, so he just watches Mox pull Jimmy against him, and then they’re kissing like a foot away from his face, and that’s… Tyler wasn’t expecting that to look quite so nice.

Mox isn’t ghostly pale but his skin tone is markedly different from Jimmy’s, and it’s the contrast that makes Tyler really, really like the way they look together. He wonders if this is how he and Mox had looked together for Jimmy, or maybe Jimmy had been jealous, just that little bit. The thought of the possibility makes Tyler feel a little bit, well, something. A little bit something.

Tyler is reminded again about the little ways that Jimmy makes himself smaller, and this is one of them, though Tyler doesn’t know whether it’s intentional or not. Mox is just very in control of this kiss, and Jimmy is letting him be. Jimmy doesn’t cede control easily, not even to Tyler. While they kiss, Mox is fiddling with the necklace Jimmy’s wearing, the one Tyler had used to pull him in. Mox is rolling the small, metal balls between his fingertips, and Tyler’s attention keeps getting caught by the movement of his fingers.

“I wanna watch you fuck your boyfriend,” Mox says against Jimmy’s mouth, and it’s a little slurred but it’s still understandable, and It makes Tyler shiver again.

Jimmy visibly bites Mox’s lip, like Tyler just did to him. “What’re you gonna do, then?”

Mox’s eyes glint, a little, which Tyler didn’t know could happen in real life.

“Don’t worry about me,” Mox mutters. He curls his fingers underneath Jimmy’s necklace and gives it a playful little tug. “You just focus on what’s yours.”

Tyler feels a little like he should protest, but honestly he _is_ Jimmy’s, and that’s not really arguable. Mox and Jimmy keep eye contact for a long time, and Mox is the first to look away, back at Tyler. 

“Change of plans,” Mox says, patting Tyler’s shoulder. His hand lingers there. “Don’t flip over. Here, lean forward.”

When Tyler does as he’s asked – well, told, really – Mox slips behind him, so that Tyler is resting in the crook of Mox’s legs, his back against Mox’s chest. Mox is a warm, solid wall of person, and he kisses Tyler’s shoulder, then says, “Good?” in Tyler’s ear.

“Uh-huh,” is all Tyler can think to say. When Mox laughs, it’s close to Tyler’s ear as well, and Tyler feels several things at once, all of them good.

Tyler has to slip down a little for Jimmy to be able to fuck him, but he’s pretty flexible, anyway, so he’s still resting against Mox. Jimmy has procured lube from somewhere, and he’s slicking up his fingers with his eyes on Tyler’s face.

They don’t usually fuck like this. Usually Tyler’s on his hands and knees, or in Jimmy’s lap sometimes, but this, this is different from normal. And Mox is their guest, and Tyler really doesn’t want him to leave, so he’s okay with this.

Jimmy’s fingers are cold, and Tyler jumps, but it only lasts a second before Jimmy sinks a finger into him. It’s easier than it might be because Tyler’s still a little stretched from last night, and Jimmy adds a second finger without Tyler having to tell him when. That’s a little better, feels more, deeper, harder. Tyler’s hands curl around Mox’s knees just to have something to hold on to, and Mox laughs. Tyler can feel it against his back just as much as he can hear it.

“There we go,” Jimmy mutters after a minute, and he teases a third finger against Tyler, slippery and warm now, and it sinks in alongside the others like it was meant to be there.

Tyler groans and has to tip his head back against Mox’s chest again, and Mox’s hand smooths over his chest, down his stomach.

“Jesus,” Mox mutters, his fingers stroking along the skin below Tyler’s navel, where his happy trail is growing in stubbly. “Jesus fucking christ.”

Jimmy laughs but Tyler’s breath is catching in his throat, so he can’t, because Jimmy just pulled his fingers out and he’s leaning over Tyler, pushing his legs up, folding him in half a little. Jimmy’s cock finds Tyler’s entrance easily, catches on the rim once before Jimmy pushes forward in one firm motion.

Tyler’s toes curl. It takes him a minute to be able to breathe in again, and Jimmy waits, waits inside him for a moment before he pulls out and then pushes forward again.

Tyler’s never been a particularly vocal lover (Jimmy’s the opposite, when they switch and Jimmy’s the one getting fucked, he never fucking shuts up, and he’s so loud, and Tyler is almost always laughing when he comes) but he finds himself making noises he’s never heard himself make before, and Mox is helping to coax them out of him, his hand sliding back up Tyler’s torso to curl around his throat. He doesn’t squeeze, and there’s weirdly nothing threatening about it. It just feels like Mox wants to feel the sounds Tyler is making as they originate.

Which, okay, is a little weird, but. Mox is a little weird, and it’s a little weird in the way that Tyler likes, so he doesn’t have a problem with it.

He can feel that Mox is hard against the middle of his back, where he’s slid down, and he wants to do something about it, wants to jerk him off at least, or get him in his mouth, or maybe even have him where Jimmy is once Jimmy finishes, let him fuck Tyler once he’s already been fucked. Like a twice baked potato.

Tyler laughs, and neither of the others knows why he’s laughing, they can’t, but Jimmy laughs with him, and Mox drops a kiss on the top of his head in a gesture that’s bizarrely sweet.

Jimmy leans forward and kisses Tyler, and it makes him feel a little squished, but he wants the kiss, so he deals with it, tries his best to focus on the kiss but it’s hard when Jimmy’s angle now means he’s fucking deeper into Tyler than he had before.

It’s got to be better for Jimmy, too, because there’s a little bit of a desperate noise to his breathing now, and he mutters, “Fuck,” into Tyler’s mouth, and Tyler knows that tone of his voice, hooks a leg around the backs of Jimmy’s thighs and pulls, seats Jimmy all the way inside him and Jimmy says, “ _Fuck_ ,” even louder, the muscles in his arms tensing as he comes.

Tyler both loves and hates that feeling – he’s only ever had it with Jimmy. They’ve both been tested and come back clean, and it’s so much fuss to have to worry about condoms every time you want to have a quickie in a closet somewhere.

But it _is_ kind of gross, this feeling, like he’s full of something that’s dripping out of him when Jimmy pulls out. Mox is still hard, and Tyler’s still hard, and Tyler is breathing heavily when he manages to fumble himself over and undo Mox’s jeans.

Mox helps him, shoving his jeans and underwear down his thighs, and Tyler can’t get Mox’s dick in his mouth fast enough. He moans around it, oversexed and under-touched, and he thinks Jimmy understands, because he slides a hand up Tyler’s lower back, and three of his other fingers push back into Tyler, slipping alongside come and lube, and it’s so fucking dirty that Tyler worries he’s going to come immediately.

His mouth isn’t super coordinated but Mox doesn’t seem to mind, his hand gripping Tyler’s shoulder tight while Tyler sucks, stroking his hand up to meet his mouth, and then Jimmy’s fingers press into him deep and hard right when Mox comes, cursing, into his mouth, and Tyler can’t hold back anymore.

His vision flashes white behind his closed eyelids, and he comes as well, the taste of come salt-bitter on the back of his tongue.

Jimmy must be holding him up because Tyler can’t feel his knees anymore. He’s right, because Jimmy eases him down, out of the wet spot because he’s a gentleman. Tyler keeps his head pillowed on Mox’s thigh, and Mox keeps his hand on Tyler’s shoulder.

For a long moment, there’s only heavy breathing and sheets rustling a little as Jimmy situates himself.

“Jesus,” says Mox, finally, breaking the silence.

Jimmy laughs, but Tyler can’t find the energy to, so he just turns his head to kiss Mox’s thigh.

“Decent experience?” Jimmy asks. His breathing is labored, however much he’s trying to seem cool and collected.

“Eh, B-plus,” says Mox. Jimmy squawks, and Tyler bites Mox’s thigh where he just kissed it. His brain is still kind of scrambled, so he’s glad Jimmy’s handling the pillow talk portion of this experience.

Mox laughs, and jerks to his right. Tyler guesses Jimmy just took a half-hearted swing at him.

“I guess you’ll just have to give us another chance to rock your world,” Jimmy says. It sounds kind of like a challenge, kind of like a question, and Tyler peeks one eye open to look up at Mox when he answers.

Mox still has traces of that suspicious look on his face, but it’s mostly wonder now, and he shakes his head.

“Yeah,” he finally says. “Only fair. Guess I will.”


End file.
